Le Bureau des Objets Perdus
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Au Bureau des Objets Perdus, on trouve un facteur, une préfecture, un bureau principal, une bibliothèque et au milieu de tout ça, une bande de fonctionnaires immortels. Déboires administratifs, amours et grèves syndicales, ici la seule chose à ne pas perdre, c'est votre temps. (Vanixel/AU)
1. Prologue - Le Bureau des Objets Perdus

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. L'histoire est à moi, par contre.

**Note :** Yo. Ceci est un recueil, voire une fiction Vanixel sur le thème de l'administration. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, j'ai retrouvé un vieux plotbunny qui s'avère être ce prologue et j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose tout récemment, alors voilà. J'écrirai probablement sur cette histoire en cas de manque d'inspiration total pour autre chose, du coup il y a des chances pour que ce ne soit pas très qualitatif ? Je vous laisse juger, en tous cas je sens que ça promets. Et puis comme j'écris jamais de Vanixel, ça tombe sous les coups de l'inspiration divine. Y'aura aussi d'autres pairings et des inspirations diverses, mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture, des câlins pour vous. Ya.

* * *

**Le Bureau des Objets Perdus**

Prologue - _Le Bureau des Objets Perdus._

Il y a le Monde Réel, et le Monde en Deçà. Le monde en Deçà, c'est cette dimension invisible, oubliée, là où se trouvent tous les Bureaux de l'univers.

Je le sais, parce que j'y travaille.

Mon job à moi, c'est d'être Facteur. C'est un job important et j'aime mon taf même si parfois, les Objets sont lourds à porter. En tant que Facteur, je fais le lien avec le Monde Réel. Je passe incognito, je remonte et puis je rends les Objets aux gens. Je récolte aussi des infos sur la politique, les histoires, les nouvelles technologies, et je rentre. Ça a l'air barbant comme ça, mais rien à voir avec ce que font les gens du Bureau.

Dans le Monde en Deçà, les Facteurs sont affiliés à un Bureau particulier. Y'a le Bureau des Morts, le Bureau de l'Amour, celui de l'Amitié, de la Paix… Je voulais intégrer celui de l'Amitié, au début, mais Xemnas (le chef), a pas voulu.

Il m'a affecté au Bureau des Objets Perdus.

Dans le Bureau Principal, on trouve Axel et Vanitas. Ce sont eux qui reçoivent les objets perdus par les gens du Monde Réel. Les Objets Perdus, ce sont toutes ces choses que les personnes perdent sans pouvoir toujours les retrouver. Le Bureau Principal s'occupe de les trier. Parfois les clés, les chaussettes, les jouets sont transférés vers le Bureau des Retours, là où travaillent Sora et Naminé. Ma mission à moi consiste à les rapporter. J'ai pas tellement de quoi me vanter, mais c'est un peu la part belle du boulot.

Dans le Bureau des Objets Perdus, on trouve pas seulement des objets matériels. Le Monde Réel est complexe, douloureux, parfois blessant. Pour ça, on a la Préfecture des Pertes Difficiles gérée par Saïx et Kairi. C'est le deuxième plus gros service, après le Bureau Principal. On y traite les deuils, les maladies, et Saïx fait la liaison avec le chef pour tout ce qui concerne les déviations vers le Bureau des Morts.

On fait la même chose qu'eux en soi, à la Préfecture, à l'inverse que juste, au lieu de s'occuper des cadavres et des âmes, nous on s'occupe des plaintes et des pleurs des vivants.

Kairi, elle est au standard. C'est une femme adorable, vraiment, c'est même la femme de Xion qui à la charge du Bureau des Pertes de Mémoire. Ce Bureau là, à la base, on savait pas où le caler depuis que Zexion, le Bibliothécaire, a clôturé le Bureau Mémoriel par manque de moyens. Riku a bien essayé de faire quelque chose pour ça puisqu'il a son rôle bien à lui au syndicat, mais Xemnas a tranché : pas de subventions, on ferme le service.

Faut pas croire, c'est aussi la merde dans le Monde en Deçà, personne n'échappe à la crise économique.

Pour revenir à Xion, c'est elle qui se tape tous les formulaires sur les pertes de Mémoire, du plus petit oubli à l'effacement total des souvenirs. Elle fait aussi le lien avec le Bureau Principal, parce qu'elle a récupéré les clés de la Bibliothèque. Une charge importante, énorme, elle aura sûrement pas assez d'une éternité pour tout classer.

Je serais pas long parce que ma pause termine dans dix minutes mais en gros, la Bibli, c'est l'endroit où on stocke tous les Objets et dossiers du Bureau. Une consigne immense, bien rangée, avec des étagères qui s'agrandissent au besoin et des couloirs luminescents.

Au rez-de-chaussée de la Bibliothèque, on range tous les objets matériels sans retours. Ceux là, on les archive presque tellement ils s'accumulent dans les rayons, perdus pour des siècles et des siècles sans espoir de revoir leurs propriétaires. Heureusement, juste à côté, y'a les objets en attente, ceux qui de temps à autres (selon les directives du chef) circulent vers le Bureau des Retours pour être remontés à la surface.

J'y ai pas accès, mais je crois que je serais mort rien qu'à l'idée de devoir bosser dans le rayon des objets sans retours, si mort y'avait pour les fonctionnaires comme nous.

Le première étage concerne tous les dossiers qui transitent dans le Bureau. On a commencé le processus de numérisation y'a quelques années mais ces choses là prennent du temps, beaucoup de temps, surtout à l'échelle d'une seule personne. Pauvre, pauvre Xion, sérieux. A sa place, je ferais la grève trois-cent-cinquante-cinq jours par an, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Tous les autres étages, enfin, sont réservés à la Mémoire. A court terme, à long terme, ces mémoires sont archivées dans une infinité de tiroirs sous forme de petites nébuleuses qui transitent par des rails et glissent vers leurs rayons respectifs à la vitesse de la lumière. Un autre Facteur avant moi est allé donner l'idée à Disney parce qu'on lui avait sucré ses RTT, mais manque de bol, ça s'est su et il s'est fait virer. Le chef plaisante pas avec ce genre de trucs. Les fuites vers le Monde Réel, ce serait la fin de nos services. Et alors là, j'imagine même pas le bordel. Chômage, reconversions, allocations… Avec un peu de chance je serais le seul à pouvoir me pointer à Pôle Emploi, avec mon expérience du monde de là-haut.

Pour en revenir au Bureau des Objets Perdus, c'est quand même une chouette structure, bien huilée et tout. On fait les choses bien ou u moins, on essaie. Mais l'heure tourne, on court toujours comme des fourmis et merde, j'suis déjà à la bourre, mais voilà, c'est dingue aussi comme même dans le Monde en Deçà, la chose qu'on perd le plus facilement, c'est le temps. Etonnant que personne ait pensé à créer un Bureau pour ça, d'ailleurs. C'aurait été bien pratique, mais c'est que mon avis.

M'enfin. L'ascenseur est à droite, le badge s'insère dans la serrure, retenez votre souffle et surtout, oubliez pas de me recommander en descendant !


	2. Le corbeau et la pipelette

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. L'histoire est à moi, par contre.

**Note :** Et c'est parti pour un nombre exponentiel de petits épisodes remplis de bazar administratif et d'amour vache. Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime bien. A très vite ! Ya.

* * *

**Le Bureau des Objets Perdus**

Episode un - _De l'art de casser les couilles_ ou _Le corbeau et la pipelette_.

"Et donc lundi dernier, on est restés chez moi manger une glace et le courant est bien passé, j'ai jamais connu ça avec personne, tu saisis ? Pas de silences inconfortables, rien que des silences pleins et doux, et je t'ai dit que même quand il dit rien, j'adorais l'écouter ? Il parle pas beaucoup mais il a des mimiques particulières, tu vas me dire, tout le monde en as, mais Roxas il penche vraiment pas la tête comme tout le monde, y'a aussi un truc dans ses yeux et quand il rit, c'est fou, bref, on parlait et il me racontait sa vie et là je lui expliquais ce qui nous était arrivé la semaine dernière à propos de la fameuse photo qu'on avait retrouvé, et tu devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait…

— Axel ?

— Ouais ?

— Ta gueule."

Vanitas avait tout essayé. Les boules Quies, les mains sur les oreilles, les écouteurs avec la musique à fond, la méditation avec les mantras, les chakras, les samoussas et tout le bordel, la superbe ignorance, chanter comme une crécelle par dessus le bruit de fond mais rien à faire. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, son collègue ne la fermait jamais. C'était peine perdue. Aussi à défaut des techniques de défense avait-il fini par élaborer moulte plans d'attaque. Jeter des petits bouts de gomme dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il parlait, dérégler son siège pour que son immense corps se retrouve coincé entre le sol et le bureau, transférer ses propres appels sur la ligne du roux, lui refiler masse de ses dossiers d'archivage à trier après s'être foutu en arrêt maladie, lui tousser allègrement dessus en période de grippe, asperger son café de Tabasco quand il avait le dos tourné…

C'était presque devenu un sport, emmerder Axel pour l'empêcher de l'emmerder, un marathon duquel il désespérait de voir le bout, la faute à sa fierté et à son impatience. L'épouvantail avait dû gagner la médaille du plus grand chieur dans une autre vie. Et le pire, si cela n'avait pas suffit à le blesser dans son orgueil –lui qui, avant de le connaître, se considérerait comme un casse couilles suffisamment agueri pour postuler au Bureau des Morts, service des Enfers – c'est qu'en plus d'être sexy à pleurer, le rouquin n'en restait pas moins diablement efficace.

Jamais un appel de raté, toujours en retard, jamais absent, Axel ne s'autorisait aucune heure sup et pourtant, Dieu seul savait comment, il terminait toujours à l'heure. C'était à s'en bouffer les doigts, à s'en arracher les cheveux et la peau du crâne avec les ongles alors, à force, Vanitas avait fini par rendre les armes. Ça n'était pas son genre, vraiment pas, mais il préférait largement remettre sa vengeance à plus tard que de risquer un burn out. Trop de boulot au Bureau Principal, de toute façon.

Et puis lui ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de pouvoir faire copain-copain avec le bras-droit du grand patron.

"Tu m'emmerde, appuya t-il comme l'autre s'était remis à parler dans le vide, ses jambes interminables dépassant du bureau.

Axel roula des yeux en regardant sa montre, et l'action lui donna l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film des années quarante.

— Je disais, lui au moins, il m'écoute.

Vanitas bailla, pas le moins du monde offensé par le ton de reproche qu'il sentait poindre dans la voix de son collègue.

— Mais lui, il a le cul avec. Moi j'ai que la tête et tous les inconvénients."

Le noiraud sut qu'il venait de dire une énorme connerie quand il vit le sourire de l'autre s'élargir dangereusement, son corps désarticulé pivotant tout d'un coup sur sa chaise avec un intérêt nouveau.

"Je rêve, où tu viens de sous-entendre que je suis un bon plan cul ?

— T'as rêvé. Par contre, j'ai clairement exprimé que t'entendre parler me cassait les burnes.

Axel ricana, posa un doigt machiavélique sur sa tempe. C'était pas permis d'avoir un rire aussi grave quand on avait une voix de contralto, et encore moins d'avoir l'air aussi heureux à l'idée de faire chier son petit monde. En fait, c'était une permission qui lui était strictement réservée, et Vanitas se fit la promesse mentale de lui coller un avertissement pour harcèlement aux miches la prochaine fois qu'il irait se plaindre auprès du syndicat.

— Mémoire sélective mon pote, fanfaronna le roux. C'est gravé là-dedans pour toujours, maintenant."

Penché sur son dossier, Vanitas se contenta d'hausser moqueusement les épaules.

Quand Axel se remit à parler, il l'ignora.


	3. Démissionner

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. L'histoire est à moi, par contre.

**Note :** Merci à **Imanonyme** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent, j'espère que les prochaines vignettes répondront à tes questions, même si elles seront sûrement dans le désordre ! Pleins de bisous à vous qui lisez, ou non. Je m'amuse beaucoup trop à écrire des vannes pourries.

* * *

**Le Bureau des Objets Perdus**

Episode deux - _Démissionner_

L'horloge sonnait les douze coups de midi quand ils se rendirent ensemble au Café, une minuscule cafétéria couleur crème avec une ribambelle de tables en formica, une caisse, un distributeur de sandwichs plus vrais que nature ainsi qu'une gigantesque théière, qui trônait là en présentoir depuis on ne savait plus quand comme personne ne l'utilisait plus depuis l'achat des machines à café.

C'était un lieu cozy assigné spécialement au Bureau et du hall se dégageait une agréable odeur de pains tout juste sortis du four, quoique le brouhaha ambiant fut fort peu au goût de Vanitas et de sa tolérance sociale limitée.

"Enfin, continua Axel qui n'avait cessé de vanter les mérites de son petit ami, il a une moto. C'est l'homme parfait, je te dis.

— Si tu continue, je démissionne, râla Vanitas. Et si je démissionne, tu seras tout seul à recevoir les ordres de Saïx, les plaintes de Naminé, la joie vomitive de Sora et, le _pire du pire_, les ragots de Demyx.

Il abandonna son mug sur la table avant de se laisser tomber dramatiquement sur sa chaise sous le regard dubitatif du roux, qui avait clairement l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première capote.

— Tu peux pas démissionner, répliqua-t-il en mordant joyeusement dans un beignet au sucre.

Son collègue ricanna.

— Jure, rien que ta présence serait une raison valable.

Axel prit le temps de mâcher soigneusement avant de répondre, lécha ses doigts avec un soin qui relevait presque du trouble obsessionnel avant de rétorquer :

— Non, tu peux pas démissionner parce que ce job c'est ta raison de vivre. T'as pas de famille, pas d'appart à toi et t'es trop associable pour maintenir une quelconque relation autre que sur la base du cul. En soi le seul retour de frappe que tu risques c'est de plus avoir de thunes, mais de toute façon t'es pas assez gradé pour peser au niveau des échelons, parce que t'as préféré te barrer de l'école des fonctionnaires principaux sous prétexte qu'ils allaient forcément vouloir te prendre au service des Enfers avec ton attitude de connard prétentieux, sauf que manque de bol Maléfique était plus qualifiée que toi et qu'elle t'as chourré le poste à la dernière minute. Je continue ?"

Vanitas s'écroula plus encore devant la logique implacable, trop blasé pour être réellement piqué au vif. Il grommela.

"J'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un mec qui mange un beignet alors qu'il a pas de système digestif.

— Hein ? Nan mais ça, c'est juste pour le goût.

— T'as pas de goût non plus.

— Quand je mange, j'ai l'impression de faire une pause. Et je te rappelle qu'on est dans le même panier, Vani-Vanou.

— Tu m'appelle encore une fois comme ça, je te fais avaler ton beignet par l'urètre.

— Même pas peur, tu sais même pas utiliser un ouvre-boîte.

— Quel rapport ?

— Aucun, ça prouve juste ton niveau d'inutilité. Vani-Vanou.

— Fais gaffe, je pourrais apprendre à détourner cet ouvre boîte juste pour te faire chier.

— Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Me pincer les boules avec ?

— Nan, te retourner les muscles, les os et la peau, et t'exposer dans ma salle de bain comme un gant de toilette."

Le silence qui suivit sa réplique n'avait pas de prix et Vanitas contempla la grimace dégoûtée de son collègue avec un sourire blanc de satisfaction, le regardant nonchalamment abandonner son beignet sur le coin de la table.

La salle se vidait progressivement et ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autre histoire de passer le temps. Enfin, surtout Axel, qui sans réponses de Vanitas en avait profité pour arpaguer Demyx, le Facteur, un joyeux boute en train à la coupe rock'n'roll et aux yeux verts d'eau.

"Hé, Demyx ! lança t-il en le voyant arriver.

Il poussa du coude le brun qui comatait sur la table en notant la mine désemparée du Facteur, qui s'approcha d'eux avec des airs de fin du monde. Son corps tout mince était agité de soubresauts et sa voix, d'ordinaire extraordinairement douce, résonna aux oreilles de Vanitas comme un couperet.

— Les gars, on a un problème.

— Quoi ?

— Zexion m'a invité à sa crémaillère.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, et Axel se gratta la tête.

— Attends, il avait pas changé de Bureau ?

Demyx esquissa ce qui aurait pu être un sourire, mais qui ne ressembla finalement qu'à une ébauche de grimace crispée.

— Justement. Dans son nouvel apart de fonction.

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens, puis un échange de regards. De Vanitas à Axel, d'Axel à Demyx, de Demyx à Vanitas.

Ce fut le brun qui trancha, comme une évidence, le bras tendu pour récupérer la moitié du beignet laissé en plan sur le formica :

— Bah, t'as qu'à démissionner le même jour. Comme ça, t'auras au moins l'excuse de ton pot de départ. "

Et au fond, Demyx se dit que ce n'était même pas une si mauvaise idée.


	4. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. L'histoire est à moi, par contre.

**Note :** Aujourd'hui, on en apprend un peu plus sur cette histoire avec Demyx, d'où la vignette un peu plus longue que d'habitude. Merci à **Imanonyme** et **Loir** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait tellement rire, un petit coucou à **Milou** si tu passe par là pour te remonter le moral ! Je vous aime.

* * *

**Le Bureau des Objets Perdus**

Épisode trois - _Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes_

"Vanitas, t'as une minute ?

— Nan.

— Une demie-seconde, alors.

— Nan.

— Allez, ça vaut le coup.

— Nan.

— T'as bossé comme un acharné depuis ce matin, t'as les yeux explosés, on dirait un gosse de neuf ans qui a passé sa soirée sur un jeu vidéo en ligne en cachette de ses parents.

— Dixit celui qui joue à des _dating sim_ jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.

— Quoi, t'as pas aimé mon screen shot ?

— Même pas regardé.

— T'as vu l'heure, donc t'as regardé."

Devant le manque de réaction de son camarade de bureau, Axel pivota sur sa chaise, intrigué. Il connaissait les silences de Vanitas, la fréquence de ses respirations quand il était en colère, agacé, ou même lorsqu'il l'ignorait.

A ce moment précis, son silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

"Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout à quatre heures du matin ?

— Je me branlais.

Le roux plissa les yeux, approcha de Vanitas à la manière d'une pieuvre à roulettes, usant de ses longues jambes comme d'un balancier.

— Tu dures pas aussi longtemps.

Cette fois le corbeau se permit un rire narquois, levant ses yeux rougis du dossier étalé juste devant lui. C'était doré et intensément provocateur, et Axel se laissa happer quelques secondes par la vision.

— Comment tu pourrais savoir ?

— C'est… physiologique, c'est tout.

— Mon existence même dépasse toutes les limites de la physiologie."

Le roux haussa les épaules, peu réceptif à toute vantardise n'appellant aucune contradiction. Il aurait bien aimé asticoter Vanitas un peu plus longtemps sur sa physiologie ceci dit, aussi était-il en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour balancer une pique lorsque la lumière se fit brutalement dans son esprit, claire et aveuglante.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le brun.

"Oh, putain.

Échec de la diversion. Démasqué, Vanitas s'en retourna vivement à sa paperasse, sa chevelure épaisse disparaissant à peine sous le couvert préhistorique que constituait son énorme ordinateur maculé de poussière. Il pensait peut être être devenu invisible, mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour décourager Axel dans sa quête insatiable de ragots.

Et maintenant que sa curiosité était piquée, le faire changer d'idée relevait pratiquement du miracle, voire de l'Immaculée conception.

— T'es allé à la crémaillère de Zexion hier soir, asséna le roux par dessus son épaule.

Vanitas pouvait sentir son souffle chaud se glisser suavement dans son cou, et il s'empressa de chasser la sensation d'un mouvement de la main.

— Faux. J'ai accompagné Demyx.

— Tu l'as _traîné_.

Fatigué, Vanitas décida qu'il pouvait bien avouer.

— Il voulait pas y aller, aussi.

— Depuis quand tu joues les entremetteurs ?

— Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à Dem' ? Tu passe ton temps à cracher dans son dos.

Axel émit un long cri de protestation, signifiant farouchement son désaccord face à cette honteuse insinuation.

— C'est parce que c'est un con ! Ça crève les yeux que Zexion essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il est encore amoureux de lui depuis, quoi, trois ans ? À ce stade soit il est aveugle, soit il est stupide, et son dossier complet transmis par la RH me fait nettement pencher pour la deuxième option.

— Tu voulais son poste. Et on a pas de RH.

— Toi tu voulais son cul, et détourne pas la conversation. Trois ans, vingt ans, poste ou pas poste, ce serait pareil.

Relâchant le soupir harassé qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Vanitas se frotta les paupières avant de se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec le roux, dont les yeux perçants épiaient chacun de ses mouvements engourdis de fatigue. Il bailla d'un air morne, en profitant pour lui souffler allègrement son haleine au visage.

— Alors, pourquoi tu l'aide ? demanda Axel, fort peu découragé par les longs silences de son vis à vis.

— Pour qu'il me doive un truc, finit par répondre Vanitas. C'est toujours utile d'avoir un larbin plein de reconnaissance capable de passer dans le monde Réel pour te ramener des trucs.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil suspicieux. En face, le brun soutint fermement son regard.

— Tu vas me faire croire que tu fais _absolument pas_ ça pour qu'il soit heureux ?

— Je suis pas un gars sympa. Pourquoi je voudrais qu'il soit heureux ?

— Parce que toi, t'es pas heureux.

— Aïe.

— Et donc, tu essaye de participer à son futur bonheur pour pouvoir te sentir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu satisfait par procuration.

— Ça va, la psychologie de comptoir ? Ma vie c'est pas un discours de BHL, espèce de sale con. Alors maintenant tu t'occupe de ton cul décharné et tu me laisse trier mes dossiers sans ouvrir ta grand bouche de foutu Carmentran."

Axel croisa les bras sur son torse et, remarquant les cernes noirs de son acolyte doublés de son expression de cabot prêt à mordre, se détourna pour signifier plus explicitement son désintérêt de la discussion.

Il savait pertinemment quand il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser le bouchon et là, Vanitas semblait sur le point de l'étrangler avec le fil de sa souris pour le pendre au plafond.

Le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança lorsqu'il se remit à parler confirma ses soupçons.

"Ça a foiré, du coup.

— T'as pas du boulot ?

— Allez, tu peux bien me raconter un peu. Je te raconte bien mes histoires avec Roxas.

— Personne t'as jamais demandé de raconter tes histoires avec Roxas, surtout pas moi, et pourtant l'intégralité du Monde en Deçà est au courant.

— Il s'est défilé ? Zexion a pas osé faire son speech ?

— Il a fini la soirée dans les toilettes en me suppliant de le ramener parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils se croisent à nouveau dans le couloir, ça te va ?"

Axel se tut et Vanitas le vit hocher gravement la tête en rapprochant sa chaise de son bureau, tout doucement.

Sur ces bons mots, la conversation fut close.

Après de longues minutes où l'on entendit plus que le cliquetis régulier des claviers et le bruissement soyeux des papiers brassés par la force de l'habitude, la conclusion du roux sur l'affaire tomba là, limpide évidence devant le fait accompli, pas même chargée d'une once de pitié.

"Il est pas encore prêt à s'avouer qu'il l'aime encore, c'est tout.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement qu'il s'emmerdait trop pour exiger le silence.

— Arrête, on se croirait dans un épisode d'Amour Gloire et Beauté et– attends, c'est pas ta ligne qui sonne, là ?

Le clairon strident émanant soudain de la machine posée sur son bureau suffit à attirer l'attention d'Axel, qui colla aussitôt le combiné à son oreille, sa voix passant brusquement d'un vibrato naturellement moqueur à une tonalité mielleuse minutieusement préparée.

— Bureau des Objets Perdus, branche Principale, Axel, j'écoute ?

Il y eut quelques crachotements caractéristiques dans l'appareil et les yeux de l'allumette s'arrondirent progressivement de surprise sous le regard circonspect de Vanitas, qui venait de relever le nez de son tas de feuilles juste histoire de vérifier de quoi il retournait.

— Y'a quoi ? demanda t-il une fois qu'Axel eut raccroché, un pli de curiosité au milieu du front.

Le rouquin lui adressa une grimace désespérée.

— C'était Kairi.

— Et quoi ?

— inspection surprise ce matin, le boss vient d'entrer dans le Bureau de Saïx.

A l'annonce de la nouvelle Vanitas abandonna tout espoir et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les épaules et les jambes avachies tragiquement sur les accoudoirs façon Radeau de la Méduse.

Ils étaient fichus.

— Meeerde, et Demyx qui cuve encore dans mon appart'. Laisse tomber pour l'évaluation du mois, c'est mort.

— Il va se faire défoncer. Et nous avec, vu qu'il est censé gérer nos retours vers l'extérieur.

Un temps, ridicule, avant que Vanitas ne claque de la langue, aussitôt suivit par son collègue qui accusait plus ou moins le coup du départ de sa prime de meilleur employé. Dans ce genre de cas, il ne leur restait plus qu'une solution.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

— Grève sauvage générale ?

— Grève sauvage générale.

Ils s'observèrent une demie seconde afin de savoir si ce qu'ils pensaient se lisait bien sur le visage de l'autre puis, d'un geste acéré, Axel composa leur numéro de secours.

— J'appelle Riku, précisa t-il tout de même.

En face de lui, Vanitas leva vivement les bras en l'air.

Il revenait à la vie.

— _Mazel tov,_ grinça t-il gaiement. Et vive le syndicat ! "


	5. Urgence psychologique

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. L'histoire est à moi, par contre.

**Note : Lae**, si tu passes par ce recueil, sache que ce Riku ronchon est quasi-directement inspiré d'_A coups d'hémoglobine et de caféine._ Merci à **Imanonyme** et **Loir** pour leurs reviews sous le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous aimerez Kairi. Bisous !

* * *

**Le Bureau des Objets Perdus**

Épisode quatre - _Urgence psychologique_

Riku détestait son travail. Les plaintes, les appels, les jérémiades, les jurons, les cris, à chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait il avait l'impression que le monde entier allait lui tomber sur le crâne. Il en était à son quatrième burn out et pourtant personne n'avait jamais daigné lui accorder une seconde de répit. Eh quoi, ça n'était pas parce qu'il était immortel qu'il était increvable, si ?

Il ne demandait pas grand chose, pourtant. Une heure, une minute, une seconde seulement à pouvoir lézarder au soleil, le visage détendu et ses cheveux d'argent consciencieusement étalés sur le sable fin. Une brise fraîche tout droit venue du Monde Réel apaiserait ses nerfs à vifs et autour de lui du calme, rien que du calme, juste un moment à lui sans être coincé entre la ligne blafarde d'un téléphone fixe et les derniers lambeaux de sa conscience professionnelle.

Il n'avait jamais demandé à être élu délégué, de toute façon. Et puis il verraient bien, quand il serait mort. Ou pire, quand il démissionnerait.

"Riku, aboya t-il posément dans le combiné qu'il tenait entre son cou et son épaule, les mains occupées à taper un énième paragraphe de la convention salariale. Pour toute réclamation, veuillez consulter le planning des réunions au BPD ou composez le 07–

— Laisse tomber ton numéro, grève sauvage générale, rendez vous au Café. Le boss vient de s'essuyer les pieds sur le droit de préparation à l'inspection des employés.

— Axel.

L'argenté se pinça l'arête du nez en entendant la voix guillerette du roux à travers le téléphone. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de lui expliquer les alinéas du Code du travail.

— L'inspecteur doit prévenir de sa présence seulement une fois dans les Bureaux, pas le patron. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à le recevoir, c'est pas mon problème.

— T'es de quel côté, au juste ?

— Combien de fois il faut que je t'explique que la loi n'a pas de côtés ?

Même sans le voir, il entendit Axel rouler des yeux à l'autre bout du fil.

— T'es bien des deux bords, quand ça t'arrange.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

— Tu veux que je te passe Vanitas ? Il sera enchanté de te rappeler la fois où tu l'as–

— Ça va, ça va ! Passe moi Kairi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si elle confirme une suspicion d'inspection sans inspecteur, rendez vous au Café dans dix minutes.

— Mon Riku, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

— Votre boulot. Raccroche, je te rappelle. "

Il y eut un temps de coupure durant lequel le délégué maudit allègrement ses collègues, les traitant au passage de feignasses, bien heureux qu'il était de ne plus être rattaché à un bureau.

Après quelques minutes la ligne grésilla et une voix féminine émergea bientôt du combiné, incroyablement rassurante.

"Bonjour, Kairi du Bureau des Pertes Difficiles,en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Mouchoirs, soutien affectif, numéros d'urgence psychologique ?

Riku prit une grande inspiration, s'interrompit dans ce qu'il faisait pour éviter la crampe qu'il sentait monter dans son poignet. Il en venait presque à envier les victimes du Bureau des pertes, à écouter la voix douce de Kairi leur proposer des services salvateurs toute la journée.

— Pour les mouchoirs on verra plus tard. Axel vient de m'appeler, il demande une grève générale immédiate, rapport au patron. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement ?

— Oh, Riku. Attends une seconde, j'ai un chaton écrasé sur la deux.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, avant que la voix ne reprenne comme si de rien n'était.

— Oui, Xemnas est descendu ce matin pour s'entretenir avec Saïx, apparemment on serait pas aux normes au niveau de la gestion de l'eau. Le Bureau des Morts a fait remonter l'info parce qu'ils ont constaté l'asséchement temporaire du Léthé en début de semaine.

— Du coup, inspection générale ?

— Mais pas d'inspecteur, et seulement pour les relevés de consommation du mois de chacun des salariés. J'étais sûre qu'Axel allait finir par t'appeler.

Riku fronça les sourcils, tapota vaguement sur son clavier pour vérifier une intuition. Il voyait se profiler au loin une couille grosse comme une maison maintenant qu'il avait le relevé de présence des employés sous le nez, et quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire était loin de sentir bon.

— Et Xemnas se déplace juste pour ça ?

— Apparemment. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il est surtout venu vérifier qui consomme le plus dans les résidences du service, et on sait tous les deux que c'est…

—… Demyx.

— Bingo.

L'argenté se massa les tempes en priant pour pouvoir un jour posséder ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de la constance de sa collègue. Si cette grève devait avoir lieu, il allait clairement finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

— Les consommations perso rentrent en ligne de compte lorsqu'il y a atteinte aux veines majeures des fleuves des Enfers, lut-il à voix haute. Merci pour ton aide, Kairi.

— Mais de rien, mon chaton. On se retrouve au Café ?

— Il faut encore que je règle quelques détails, mais ouais. A tout à l'heure."

Sur ce il raccrocha avant de composer le numéro d'Axel, qui attendait patiemment derrière son bureau, bras et jambes croisés.

"Allô, fit-il en adressant son plus beau doigt d'honneur à Vanitas, en train de le harceler jusqu'à obtention d'une traduction silencieuse. Du nouveau ?

Il ne reçut en guise de salut qu'un claquement de langue agacé, avant que la réponse de l'argenté ne tombe, lasse et plate.

— Où est Demyx ?

Un vent de panique souffla entre les deux collègues. Axel détestait cordialement qu'on réponde à ses questions par une autre question.

— Il n'a pas été enregistré ce matin, continua le délégué syndical avec sérieux. Il était au courant, pour le contrôle ?

— Quoi ?

Cette fois rouquin se redressa violemment sur son siège, poussant le bouton du haut-parleur en signe de reddition. Derrière son dos, Vanitas se fendit d'un petit rictus victorieux.

— Donc on avait raison pour l'inspection.

— Oui et non, souligna Riku. Y'a bien une inspection qui n'entre pas en contradiction avec les accords du syndicat, mais celle-ci vise clairement Demyx dans l'état actuel des choses.

— Dans l'état actuel des choses ?

— Disons que ses trois cents soixante cinq bains par an vont lui coûter son poste. Tu saisis ?

— Clairement ? Non.

— Passe moi Vanitas."

S'exécutant de bonne grâce, le roux tendit le téléphone à son voisin de bureau, confortablement assis sur la table.

"C'est quoi, cette histoire de bains ?

Il entendit Riku pousser un long soupir derrière le combiné, signe que l'argenté allait se lancer sous peu dans des explications barbantes, molles et interminables. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié quand celui-ci arriva à la partie tant attendue des possibles motifs de licenciement du Facteur, résumant la pensée de l'autre en une phrase.

— Ouaip, donc soit il se pointe avec ses relevés de compte et il se fait virer pour abus de biens sociaux, soit il se pointe pas et il se fait virer pour manquement sans justificatif à un contrôle d'usage des biens communs du Bureau. J'ai bon ?

— Tout bon. La seule solution, ce serait de prouver que sa consommation d'eau n'influe pas directement sur les nappes conjointes aux Enfers. Ou alors, de réussir à prouver que le patron veut le faire virer sur critères discriminants.

— C'est un tire au flanc qui aime un peu trop la flotte, à sa place aussi je serais discriminant.

— Ta gueule, Axel. Y'a moyen qu'on puisse crier à l'abus du droit de regard patronal sur nos consos privées ?

— Ce serait noyer le poisson jusqu'au prochain contrôle mais ouais, ça peut marcher.

— Alors on va tenter. Ci-mer, à toute' au Café."

Un petit "clic" résonna dans le bureau au moment où il raccrocha et le rouquin considéra l'échange avec une moue qui ne trompait personne, pas même le principal concerné.

"Ci-mer ? Sérieusement ?

— Il peut encore servir. Allez, on bouge.

— Pour faire quoi ?

Vanitas enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour en tirer ses cigarettes, sauta de son piédestal avec ce que d'autres auraient considéré comme de la grâce.

— Chercher Demyx, déclara t-il le plus simplement du monde. Je veux pas le retrouver étouffé dans son vomi après tous les ennuis qu'il nous a causé. Tu me suis ?"

Et comme il n'avait visiblement ni le temps pour les questions, ni pour souffrir une quelconque remarque, Axel lui emboîta le pas sans protester.


	6. Le poisson noyé

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney. L'histoire est à moi, par contre.

**Note : **Il est tard, et ça faisait longtemps. Merci à **Imanonyme** et **Loir** pour leurs reviews sous l'épisode quatre, et puis aussi à **MissPanda Manga**, dont le retour m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Bureau des Objets Perdus**

Épisode cinq - _Le poisson noyé_

L'appartement de Vanitas ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux nombreux autres alignés en face des Bureaux, à quelques pas d'une allée fleurie perpétuellement déserte comme aucun des fonctionnaires n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Autant dire qu'il ne reflétait absolument pas sa personnalité, au grand regret d'Axel.

Bas de plafond, sombre et austère, de l'extérieur personne n'aurait su dire si son nid douillet ressemblait plus à une cellule de prison ou à une boîte de conserve, aussi le rouquin opta naturellement pour la première option au moment où il passa la porte, essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson "OUST" tandis que Vanitas refermait hâtivement derrière eux.

"Je croyais qu'avoir de longues jambes faisait courir plus vite mais en fait c'est tout l'inverse, marmonna t-il en tournant les clés dans la serrure. Dingue comme tu te traines.

— J'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir sprinter un quatre-cent mètres. L'énergie que tu mets à vouloir lui sauver la peau me sidère.

— Ouais ben sidère en allant checker la chambre. Vu l'heure qu'il est cette andouille aura déjà eu le temps de clamser six fois."

Face à la mauvaise humeur évidente dont il faisait preuve Axel se retint de préciser que Demyx ne pouvait pas mourir, trop heureux de l'invitation silencieuse du noiraud à s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Avec un peu de chance en plus d'un cadavre il trouverait de quoi le faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ses interminables jours, et la perspective lui tira un sourire malhonnête alors qu'ils se séparaient au milieu du couloir.

Vanitas prit la salle de bain. Il prit la chambre.

En passant la porte le roux constata que cette dernière était étonnement bien rangée, hormis l'odeur persistante de vin cuit incrustée dans les murs et les draps froids éparpillés tristement sur le sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, fureta dans les tiroirs, ses longs doigts fouinant ça et là à la recherche d'un magazine, d'une photo compromettante, d'un objet volé, quelque chose d'un peu personnel trahissant une inactivité secrète ou inavouable. À son grand regret il ne trouva sur place qu'une commode divisée en deux parties – l'une entièrement dédiée aux fringues propres et l'autre aux fringues sales, un journal intime vide ainsi qu'une petite araignée à côté de laquelle trônait un vieux tas de mouches mortes soigneusement entreposé sur le parquet – araignée qu'il s'empressa d'écraser d'un grand coup de talon.

Au milieu de tout ça gisait le corps de Demyx tranquillement avachi sur le lit sur lequel il fallut bien se rabattre une fois Vanitas réapparu sur le pas de la porte.

"Trouvé, lâcha t-il platement. Il est mort.

La blague ne parut pas vraiment au goût de Vanitas, qui lui jeta un regard noir en se hissant sur le matelas afin de tâter le pouls de l'autre. De toute façon Demyx ne pouvait pas crever. Restait juste à savoir s'il pouvait travailler.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant laquelle les deux compères se regardèrent, interdits, avant de relâcher un profond soupir. Le facteur était simplement endormi.

— On a qu'à l'assommer et prétendre que c'est le désespoir qui l'a plongé dans le coma, proposa Axel.

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

— Et prendre pour lui parce que le patron sera sur les dents ? Merci mais non merci.

— Je sais, je disais ça comme ça.

Ils contemplèrent encore un moment leur collègue ivre mort qui, entre temps, s'était mis à ronfler, le piquèrent du bout du doigt comme on vérifie l'état d'un animal les tripes à l'air sur le bord de la route.

— Et puis s'il tombe dans le coma, on peut dire adieu à notre service.

Le rouquin s'adossa à la commode, fixa ses ongles impeccablement manucurés en écoutant distraitement la remarque. D'ordinaire il ne serait pas privé de continuer la discussion mais l'heure tournait vite, trop vite, et il doutait fort que Riku accepte de reporter la réunion.

— On le réveille, alors ?"

En face de lui, le brun paraissait sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ou de réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais réussi à capter la différence fine qui existait entre les deux. Depuis qu'il le connaissait Vanitas avait toujours eu l'air soit en train de crever soit en train de méditer un de ces plans diaboliques et, autant qu'il pouvait en juger de par sa faible expérience d'ancien-vivant, les deux expressions n'étaient pas censées se ressembler comme deux gouttes deux.

Après un temps de réflexion Vanitas releva la tête, un gigantesque sourire étirant son visage pâle. Dans d'autres circonstances le rictus aurait donné la chair de poule à Axel mais sur le moment, il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils hautement concerné.

"Mieux. On le noie.

— Hein ?

Vanitas marcha au devant du corps, le désigna d'un geste dédaigneux du menton.

— Tu m'aide à le porter et on le fout à l'eau. Le jet d'eau glacé devrait suffire à lui faire passer l'envie d'un bain pour les trois prochaines semaines. Le temps que le Léthé se reremplisse, l'affaire sera classée.

Le rouquin fit la moue.

— T'y vas fort.

— Quoi ? C'est pas toi qui voulais le laisser s'étouffer dans sa gerbe, à la base ?

— Je veux dire, deux semaines grand max, pas trois. Avec son chagrin d'amour je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il va aller noyer sa frustration dans des litres d'eau chaude. Enfin, si Xemnas ne le vire pas avant.

— Bien vu. Allez amène le, je vais ouvrir les robinets."

Axel hésita à passer sous silence le fait qu'il était censé_ l'aider_ à porter son pote au lieu de le laisser se tarter tout le sale boulot, mais il se ravisa en songeant à la saveur douce-amère de sa petite vengeance.

Sûrement que le doudou à huit pattes collé sous sa chaussure devait partager son avis.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute pour jeter la carcasse maigrelette de Demyx dans la cuve et l'asperger copieusement d'eau froide, l'observant calmement hurler à la mort tandis qu'il se débattait entre les rebords glissants sans parvenir à trouver une issue. Une gifle sonore de la part de Vanitas le ramena à la raison pendant qu'Axel le força à se maintenir de nouveau sur ses jambes, le soutenant par en dessous pour éviter qu'il ne s'explose une incisive sur les carreaux.

"Putain les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? geignit-il en ouvrant des yeux de merlan frit.

— Une promenade au bord du lac, plaisanta Axel, même qu'on a ferré un gros poisson. Pas vrai Vani ?

— Shuush. Dem' décuve, dans deux minutes on doit descendre au Café. Le patron veut te faire la peau.

— Quoi ? Attends, quoi ?

Le monde paru s'effondrer sous les pieds de Demyx dont la tête manqua pour la deuxième fois de faire connaissance avec le coin du lavabo et, en le libérant aux bons soins d'une serviette éponge alors qu'il posait finalement pieds à terre, Axel se dit qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Une soirée à pleurer pour se réveiller le lendemain avec son job sur la sellette… Non vraiment, sale journée.

— Pas le temps d'expliquer.

Le blond leur jeta un coup d'œil désorienté en serrant le tissu sur ses épaules, ne se vit retourner qu'un sourire désolé avant d'être poussé sans ménagement hors de la salle de bain.

Fort heureusement pour la patience de Vanitas, le facteur parut comprendre plus ou moins rapidement la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sur les cinq minutes que durèrent le trajet de retour effectué au pas de course, il n'ouvrit la bouche que deux fois : la première pour vomir et la seconde pour avouer, tremblant comme une feuille, une vérité qui acheva de clouer ses deux collègues sur place.

Axel fut presque certain de voir les oreilles de Vanitas se mettre à fumer.

– Hé, les gars… j'ai oublié mon badge."


End file.
